


Easy Come But Please Don't Go

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chastity Device, Kinktober, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Eddie isn't good at taking care of himself, so venom takes over.





	Easy Come But Please Don't Go

Eddie dropped the bag of Chinese take out on the table and slumped down on the couch. It had been a long day. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had anything other than a long day, but this one had seemed to stretch on forever. 

 

_ “Food?”  _ Venom stirred under Eddie’s skin, enticed by the smell.

 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, I even got an extra order of spare ribs for you.”  He began unpacking the bag, setting out the little containers. Pork fried rice with bits of egg, chicken lo mein, two bags of spare ribs, wonton soup, egg rolls. They had tossed in half a dozen fortune cookies, obviously assuming more than one person was going to be eating all that food. “I know you like to eat the bones.”

 

_ “We need to eat good things. Bones are good.” _ Venom oozed out of Eddie’s skin, sniffing at the bag of spare ribs. After a moment it’s tongue reached out and wrapped around one, pulling it into it’s mouth. It snapped it’s mouth shut, and with a crunch swallowed it bone and all.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m eating, see?” Eddie grabbed an egg roll and made a show of stuffing it into his mouth, chewing loudly. “You know, you’re the one that’s always making us hungry.”

 

Venom laughed darkly and snapped up another spare rib, swallowing it whole. Eddie could see the threads of it’s neck flexing around the food, moving into his own body. Their body. Then it licked it’s lips and turned it’s attention to Eddie.

 

_ “You must eat good things for your body to be healthy. For us to be healthy. You are not good at taking care of yourself Eddie.” _ It tilted it’s head, opalescent eyes narrowing as it regarded it’s host.

 

Eddie felt slightly offended. He knew he wasn’t the healthiest guy. He liked fried foods and alcohol and every year he intended to start jogging and failed. But he wasn’t the least healthy guy either. He got by okay, even without Anne to remind him to pay his bills or see the dentist or get a flu shot. Hell, after fusing with Venom, he felt better than he had in years. 

 

“I’m not that bad!” Eddie argued, stuffing another egg roll into his mouth for emphasis. He didn’t feel like fighting with Venom. Mostly he wanted to eat his body weight in take out, drink a few beers, and maybe jerk off before falling asleep in front of the TV.      

 

_ “You are Eddie.”  _ Venom pulled back, part of a torso forming out of Eddie’s back.  _ “You have done the same thing every night this week.”  _

 

Eddie snorted, and then paused to think about it. Venom was right. He had gotten a few advances on his work, so bills weren’t piling up as badly as they had been. Most of his time lately had been dedicated to finding the details about the work the Life Foundation had been doing, and making sure the news about his own symbiote stayed out of the news. It was good work, meaningful work, but it left him exhausted by the end of the day, with only the energy to order food and collapse on the couch.

 

“Well, I deserve it,” Eddie snapped, face turning red. “I mean, it’s not like you’re the own doing interviews and editing article all day. So what if I wanna indulge a bit when I get home?” He stood up, intending to grab a bottle of beer, but nearly toppled over when his body suddenly stopped following his orders. 

 

Venom grinned, flashing all of it’s teeth.  _ “Now now Eddie, so selfish.”  _ It maneuvered Eddie back down onto the couch, manipulating his arm so he picked up another egg roll and pushed it into his mouth.  _ “I’m in your body too, you should be more polite. And I don’t think you need another beer.” _

 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he chewed and swallowed the last egg roll. “You know, I don’t really like being ordered around, being bullied like this.” He sighed as he felt Venom’s hold over his body relax a bit, allowing him enough freedom to grab a spare rib for himself. They were good.

 

_ “Lies,”  _ Venom whispered.  _ “You forget Eddie, I can see inside your mind. I am inside your mind. I know what things were like with Anne. You like being pushed around. You like it a lot.”  _ Venom melted against Eddie’s skin, tendrils twining around his chest and arms, making sure the man could feel it’s weight and strength.

 

Eddie shivered a bit, suddenly filled with thoughts of just what memories venom had been looking at. As if on cue, Venom showed them to him, like the pages of a picture book. Anne, tying his wrists to the bedframe with her tie, Anne lecturing him  in the aisles of the grocery store, Anne shaking him awake from where he had fallen asleep at his desk and walking him to bed. Anne, taking care of him.

 

“That’s different.” Eddie heaved a sigh and let his head fall back against the couch cushions. “Anne and I were in love, people in relationships do stuff like that.”

 

Venom stilled for a moment, freezing around him. It seemed to vibrate for a moment, and Eddie got the impression it was thinking about something. He still wasn’t good at reading the symbiote. It’s thoughts and feelings were often alien. He got the basics. Hunger, anger, occasionally a flicker of happiness. But that was all. 

 

_ “Hmmm. I love you Eddie.”  _ Venom slipped a tendril around Eddie’s neck, pulling his chin this way and that.  _ “So I get to boss you around.” _

 

Before Eddie could respond, the tendrils spread. Down his neck, his chest, and then he felt them somewhere new. A tentacle wrapped around his cock and balls, cinching tight. He yelped and grabbed at his crotch through his jeans.

 

“Hey! What the fuck?” Eddie flailed, falling back into the couch cushions. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

_ “Motivation,”  _ Venom replied smugly.  _ “I will let you touch yourself if you are good.”  _ The tentacle squeezed gently, a threat or a promise, Eddie wasn’t sure. But he was sure of one thing.

 

“This was not part of our agreement.” He frowned and pulled his jeans down, eyeing the situation in his pants. The way Venom was wrapped around him looked more like a cock cage than anything. In act, a lot like a device he had toyed with the idea of buying for some fun with Anne. He cursed the symbiote for poking around his brain.

 

_ “That’s not being good.”  _ Venom chided. It took control of Eddie’s body again, sitting him up and making him take a few more bites of food.  _ “I am helping. You need to eat. You need to shower. You need to sleep.” _

 

Eddie frowned around a mouth full of lo mein. He tried to argue, but each time he opened his mouth he found himself putting another bite of food in. Eventually it was easier to just stop resisting. He relaxed and let Venom feed them the small mountain of Chinese food. It was nice in a strange way, to be taken care of in such in intimate fashion. 

 

When he was finished, the tentacle around his dick squeezed a few more times. Just enough to stir his interest. Eddie wasn’t sure how kosher it was to be aroused by a parasite, but in the moment that wasn’t what he was focused on. So he let Venom steer them off the couch and into the bathroom. He turned the tap on and made the water as hot as it would go, the temp he and Venom both seemed to prefer, and shucked off his clothes. 

 

Eddie caught sight of himself in the mirror just before he stepped into the shower. Venom still coiled around him like a nest of snakes, the tendrils and tentacles pulsing gently. Against the paleness of his flesh they looked perfectly black, as if they sucked up the surrounding light. He probably shouldn’t have liked how it looked, he knew that much, so instead of dwelling on it he stepped into the tub and let the water blast the two of them. That was nice. Under the hot water Venom felt amazing. It oozed around him slickly as he rubbed himself with soap. Cleaning Venom felt a bit like trying to wash a fistfull of eels. 

 

This time Venom took the lead, grabbing up the bar of soap in a tentacle. Eddie didn’t bother fighting this. It was nice to just relax under the hot water while Venom rubbed him down with the soap, pressing into every knotted muscle and sore spot on his body. It was, after all,  **their** body, Venom cleaning it wasn’t too strange. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall while he was rubbed down more thoroughly then he had ever been in his life. It was nice, right until he felt his cock getting hard. Venom was touching every part of him, and that included his most sensitive areas. In fact, it seemed the alien was focusing on those place in particular. It rubbed across his throat, his nipples, it writhed around his cock without ever relieving the steady pressure of the makeshift cage it had formed around him. 

 

“He-hey! Fuck!” Eddie bucked his hips into the air futilely. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Venom to stop touching or not. “Venom!”

 

_ “Yes Eddie?”  _ Venom’s voice was dripping with fake sweetness and innocence. It knew what it was doing, Eddie was ure.  _ “What do you want Eddie?” _ It squeezed again around his now aching cock. 

 

Eddie tried to steady himself. “Please let me touch myself?” He winced at the whining tone of his own voice. He sounded strung out and needy and desperate, and really nothing had happened yet. And maybe that was for the best, but he had never been great at making good decisions. 

 

Venom laughed, a rumbly chuckle Eddie could feel in his chest.  _ “No Eddie, I don’t think so.”  _ It pulled back from Eddie, it’s face appearing before him. 

 

Eddie froze as the symbiote’s tongue, long and wet, stroked over his flushed skin. He was already hyper sensitive, and this was enough to drive him right to the edge. He was so hard it was starting to hurt, his cock unable to to fully expand in the tight cage of Venom’s flesh. He tried not to think about that, to focus on that tongue. Venom was licking his neck, his face. He tried not to think about how that same mouth would open impossibly wide and bite the heads off of people. Somehow, even those thoughts weren’t doing anywhere near enough to calm his dick down.

 

_ “Ask,”  _ Venom whispered, right against Eddie’s ear.  _ “Ask nice Eddie.”  _ It licked around the shell of his ear, teasing the sensitive skin.

 

Eddie wanted to feign ignorance, to pretend he couldn’t imagine a scenario where he asked his alien parasite to get him off. But he wanted that less than he wanted to get off. Way less than he wanted that. So he asked, nicely as he could. Hell, he begged.

 

“Please, Venom. Please let me cum. Please make me cum. Please please please. Fuck!” Eddie swallowed the rest of his words as Venom did just that. It took almost nothing. The tentacle wrapped around his cock went from immovable stillness, to milking his dick for all that it was worth. Eddie came all over the wall of the shower, body going so limp Venom had to take over. 

 

_ “Good boy Eddie.”  _ Venom sounded approving. It gently rinsed him, and then made him turn off the shower. 

 

Eddie let it take over toweling him off and steering him to bed. He collapsed into the blankets feeling more relaxed than he had in days. The hunger inside of him seemed sated, and all he could think of was how good it would be to sleep. Sleep was all he needed at that moment. He stretched out in the blankets and yawned as a tendril of Venom reached out and pulled the blanket over them, tucking them in for the night.

 

“Good night Venom.”

 

_ “Good night Eddie.” _


End file.
